El mejor regalo de todos
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: Adrien iba a pasar la primera navidad sin sus padres, pero gracias a Marinette le llega a obsequiar una sorpresa algo inesperada para ambos. Esta historia participa en el reto "The Perfect Gift" de Miraculous Fanfictions.


**El mejor regalo de todos**

 _Adrien iba a pasar la primera navidad sin sus padres, pero gracias a Marinette le llega a obsequiar una sorpresa algo inesperada para ambos. Esta historia participa en el reto_ _ **"The Perfect Gift"**_ _de_ _ **Miraculous Fanfictions.**_

 **Disclaimers**

 _Hola a tod s, por fin llegó Diciembre el mes de la Navidad, fin de año y por supuesto…MI CUMPLEAÑOS (exactamente el día 13). En fin, regreso después de un semestre ligero en la U logrando aprobar todas las clases y en esta ocasión les regalo un fanfic de Miraculous Ladybug en ocasión de esas fechas de paz y amor para la humanidad._

 _Antes que nada, este fanfic participa en el cuarto reto de_ _ **Miraculous Fanfictions "The Perfect Gift"**_ _, un agradecimiento profundo para_ _ **Fanficmatica**_ _y al grupo por la invitación y esperando que sea el primero de tantos retos de ese tipo si el tiempo y la creatividad me lo permita._

 _Ok, empezemos…_

 _Miraculous Ladybug (la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB, y De Agostini Editore S.p.A._

…

Era la mañana de 24 de diciembre en la ciudad de Paris que amaneció cubierta de manto blanco caído del cielo.

Y como es casi una costumbre, la panadería de los Dupain-Cheing trabajó sin parar en esas horas para tener las decenas de _bûche de Nöel_ encargadas previamente por sus clientes.

Tom entraba al despacho con los biscochos recién salidos del horno para llevarlas a unos empaques diseñados exclusivamente por Marinette con los colores y figuras alusivas a las fiestas mientras Sabine revisaba tranquilamente la lista de los pedidos con sus direcciones y tras verificar que todo iba en orden, la señora comenzó a hablar con su hija.

-Marinette, ¿Puedes ayudarnos con una parte de los pedidos?-Preguntó la señora a la peliazul tras entregarle las direcciones a la que ha sido asignada.

-Desde luego mamá, ¡Tienes toda mi confianza!-Respondió alegremente la chica.

-Muy bien, nosotros iremos a llevar la parte restante. ¡Ten mucho cuidado hija!-Continuó su padre mientras se abrigaba para salir con su esposa al furgón repleto de budines y demás panes que irán a destinos lejanos de la ciudad.

-¡Cuídense mucho! ¡Nos vemos en la cena papá!-Se despedía Marinette de sus padres. Acto seguido, agarró la lista de direcciones y los _bûche de Nöel_ a entregar.

-Parece que tienes trabajo en la víspera de navidad, Marinette-Empezó a hablar Tikki tras salir de su bolso.

-Mientras Ladybug esté de vacaciones, yo me encargaré de eso.-Contestó fiel a su estilo la peliazul-Así que manos a la obra con los bûches…

Con la ayuda de su kwami roja, agarró los paquetes y la lista para lograr tener un equilibrio perfecto como para movilizarse en la primera calle al que se dirigirá a entregar.

…

A escasos metros, en la mansión Agreste. Adrien estaba marcando por enésima vez en casi cinco minutos el teléfono de su padre que en ese momento se encontraba fuera de Francia en una ronda de negocios.

-Vamos, contesta…-Susurraba por sí mismo el rubio.

 _-Soy Gabriel Agreste. Por favor deje un mensaje de voz después del tono (beep)._

-Papá, soy Adrien y quería preguntarte cuando regresas a casa para pasar navidad…-El joven terminó de grabar el mensaje y luego recae en el sofá con una frustración tremenda que hizo preocupar al propio Plagg.

-¿Qué sucede Adrien?-Preguntó el kwami negro a su portador, ya que de todas las navidades que ha vivido casi mil años esa es la primera vez que ve a un humano con tristeza profunda.

-Tal parece que papá…no podrá venir para navidad. Como quisiera poder pasar una navidad alegre con mis seres queridos…en especial…mamá-Dijo abatido el modelo mientras agarraba un retrato suyo y de ella en la última navidad que pasaron juntos como familia.

-Vamos Adrien, sé que tu papá va a regresar pronto-Lo animó el pequeño gato negro.

-Esperemos que sí Plagg-Respondió el joven sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Y digo tan pronto como mi porción de queso antes de nochebuena-Dijo con tono juguetón Plagg a su portador logrando salir de su habitación y llegar a la cocina en búsqueda de su correspondiente trozo, cuando encontró algo inusual en las cercanías del recinto.

-Nathalie, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Adrien a la dama que se encontraba trabajando a horas previas a la navidad.

-Yo estaba organizando su agenda de fin de año, joven Agreste-Contestó Sancoeur para luego bostezar. Ha pasado más de dos días seguidos sin poder dormir tranquilamente hasta completar su trabajo asignado.

-Puedes tomarte el día libre Nathalie, nos vemos la próxima semana-Dijo el modelo con una sonrisa a su mano derecha que pareciera necesitar un descanso reparador en un año tan ajetreado.

-¡Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego!-Respondió Nathalie al hijo de su jefe sin perder su seriedad aunque en el fondo quería estallar de felicidad.

…

-Muy bien…-Empezaba a susurrar Marinette tras revisar la primera dirección a la cual iba a dejar el primer paquete del postre en la urbe parisina, pero es la gran sorpresa que frente a ella se encontraría con la Mansión Agreste en todo su esplendor.

-¿E-Eh?-La peliazul de nuevo ha caído en su acostumbrado episodio de tartamudez cuando ve el hogar de Adrien Agreste, su amor secreto. Tikki por su parte, verificó el destino y trató de llevar sus pies sobre la tierra.

-Marinette, ¡La entrega!-Exclamó la kwami roja en el oído de su portadora, logrando reaccionar.

-Ah, ¡Sí!, ¡La entrega!-Dijo nerviosa Marinette para tocar el timbre de la entrada, pero no hubo respuesta inmediata con la cámara y la voz interna que verificaba a los visitantes del inmueble.

En ese instante Adrien buscaba en la cocina el pedazo de Camenbert correspondiente para Plagg cuando se percató del sonido consecutivo del timbre en las afueras de su hogar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el modelo optó por atender personalmente a la visita abriendo el enorme portón de la mansión.

Por su parte Marinette luchaba por mantener su cordura tras ver que las rejas abrían.

-¡Ah!, ¡Marinette!-Contestó sorprendido el rubio tras ver a la chica-¿Cómo has estado?

-Pues…muy bien Adrien-Respondió la peliazul-Aquí tienes el bûche de Nöel que pidieron en la panadería ¡Feliz navidad!

La diseñadora sostenía en sus manos el paquete colorido de estampas alusivas a las fiestas al modelo que la abrió cuidadosamente para ver el postre, razón suficiente para remembrar aquellos momentos en el que su mamá le dejaba parte del bûche mucho antes de que empezara la cena navideña en sus años mozos.

-Marinette…muchas gracias. ¡Feliz navidad!-Dijo con tono nostálgico, haciendo sorprender a la peliazul su mirada profunda.

-Adrien…si quieres… ¿Te gustaría…ayudarme a dejar los pedidos restantes? Ya sabes, las fiestas y todo eso.

Marinette le ofreció al chico que se divierta aunque sea por un lapso de tiempo en esa navidad, no sólo porque a él le gustaba sino que hacía una buena obra para que no estuviera mal emocionalmente.

-¡Desde luego Marinette! ¡Sería una buena idea!-Respondió de inmediato el rubio para después correr a buscar sus respectivos abrigos que dentro de él se encontraba la bufanda que le había regalado la peliazul en su pasado cumpleaños pero fue acreditado por parte de su padre, logrando salir del lugar haciendo sonrojar a la propia chica al observar que llevaba su creación.

-Si quieres yo te ayudo a agilizar tu entrega-Dijo Adrien para llevar la mitad de los paquetes para después salir con ella a las respectivas direcciones que fue asignada.

Sin duda, ambos pasarían una alegre mañana ese 24 de diciembre.

…

-¡Uff!, Este fue el trabajo más agotador de toda la vida-Exageraba Marinette después de recaer a una banca cercana a la Torre Eiffel después de haber caminado casi un cuarto de Paris.

-¡No exageres Marinette!, ¡Yo la pasé genial!-Dijo Adrien alegremente, ya que con quince años se divertía similar al de un niño de cuatro.

En frente de ambos, una tienda de juguetes empezaba a abrirse para poner en uno de sus escaparates las figuras de acción de Ladybug y Chat Noir elaboradas para esas fechas haciendo que numerosos infantes observaran con mucha admiración.

Eso hizo llamar la atención a los chicos que fueron a ver los mencionados juguetes.

-Tal parece que Ladybug y Chat Noir son tan queridos entre los niños-Hablaba la peliazul al rubio que al parecer miraba detenidamente a la figura de la valiente catarina pero sin querer se le vino en la mente a la propia Marinette.

 _¿Será que estoy con la propia Ladybug en ese instante?_ -Pensó por sí mismo el modelo.

-¡Adrien!, ¡Viejo! ¿Te encuentras bien?

El chico volvió a la realidad tras escuchar otra voz familiar en su entorno. Era Nino que junto con Alya lo estaban saludando.

-¡Nino! ¡Alya! ¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó Marinette a ambos morenos que recién salían de la juguetería.

-Acababa de comprar los regalos de mis hermanos menores-Respondió Alya que cargaba un enorme complemento de juguetes para los más pequeños de su familia.

-Oigan, si quieren vamos a aquella cafetería a charlar cómodamente-Dijo el DJ al resto para dirigirse a la siguiente esquina.

…

Los cuatro chicos se sentaron a las afueras de la cafetería y pidieron para cada uno su respectiva taza de chocolate caliente y un croissant alusivo a la navidad. Conversaron anímicamente sobre temas de la escuela y sus futuras vacaciones.

-Y bien… ¿Cómo pasarán esos días?-Empezó Marinette la conversación.

-Ya estamos preparados en mi familia. Mis dos hermanos mayores pasarán navidad en casa, tendremos el árbol, regalos y sobretodo alegría garantizada con este servidor.-Dijo Nino señalándose a sí mismo.

-También hoy la pasaremos genial ya que mi papá llegó a casa pues empezaron sus vacaciones en el servicio diplomático, además de que mamá horneó un exquisito pavo para la cena.-Continuaba Alya con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo en mi caso, esperaré a mis padres en casa para celebrar esta tarde con la cena navideña. Empezamos con trabajo, pero mañana tenemos recompensado el descanso-Dijo sonriente la joven franco-china- ¿Y tú Adrien? ¿Qué harás mañana en Navidad?

No hubo respuesta alguna del rubio, ya que quedó mirando profundamente la taza con el chocolate caliente llevando a una estampa de su niñez: cuando su mamá lo levantaba temprano el día de navidad con croissanes y una taza del buen chocolate. Era sin dudas el mejor desayuno en todo el año.

Adrien se ha esbozado una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro mientras resistía a las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Adrien, no fue mi intención…-Se excusaba la peliazul tras verlo en esa situación.

-Descuida Marinette, sólo pensaba en algo muy especial-Aclaró tranquilo el chico a sus amigos-Mientras tanto, ¿Por qué no vamos a la pista de patinaje?

-¡Desde luego!-Aclamaron los tres chicos que fueron en menos de cinco minutos a la pista instalada en el Champ de Mars en la cual se han divertido entre piruetas y caídas estrepitosas, sobre todo las de Marinette que pudo estabilizarse gracias a Adrien.

-Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Al tratar de verse cara a cara, una nueva sensación había intercalado en el interior del rubio al ver los ojos azabaches de la joven. ¿Será que son similares a las de su Lady?

Los dos evitaron verse por la vergüenza y el sonrojo acumulado en sus mejillas.

-Eso tengo que guardarlo-Susurró Alya a Nino al tomar con su celular ese bonito momento.

-¡Chicos!, Creo que tengo que irme temprano. Mis padres me enviaron un mensaje avisando que ya llegaron-Exclamó Marinette al grupo un poco triste tras acabar esa velada, sobre todo cuando estaba divirtiéndose con Adrien.

-Yo me ofrezco a acompañarte-Levantó la mano el modelo.

-Está bien-Respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa algo risueña.

Los dos chicos se despedían de sus mejores amigos que optaron por quedarse un rato más en la pista para tomar ambos el camino hacia la panadería.

…

Era casi mediodía en la ciudad, pero Marinette y Adrien llegaron rápidamente a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheing y por suerte encontraron a sus padres descansando un buen rato en la planta alta del edificio que es el pequeño pero agradable hogar de la familia.

-¡Hola Mamá!, ¡Hola Papá!-La peliazul empezaba a saludar a sus progenitores.

-¡Marinette! ¡Adrien! ¡Que sorpresa!-Sabine los recibía alegremente a los chicos tras llegar a casa.

-¿Cómo les fue en la entrega de pedidos?-Preguntó Tom.

-Un poco cansado, pero Adrien me ayudó en el resto de los pedidos-Dijo la diseñadora al señalar al invitado que nuevamente el rubor aumentó en su rostro.

-¡Oh! ¡Que caballeroso de tu parte, Adrien!-Exclamó la señora al quien sería su virtual nuero.

-Este… ¡No hay problema señora Dupain-Cheng!-Dijo nervioso el rubio tratando de buscar una respuesta normal.

-Oye, ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato a acompañarnos?-Prosiguió el patriarca de la familia-Tenemos leche, galletas y por supuesto lo que más te encanta: Quiché de espinacas.

Adrien inmediatamente asintió la oferta por parte de Tom, sabía que el Quiché era su debilidad en toda su felina vida. Pero para la misma Marinette seguía sin entender cómo sus papás tenían preparado con anterioridad aquella sorpresa para él.

…

La tarde siguió en su transcurso. Adrien y Marinette se ofrecieron a ayudar a los señores con los preparativos de la cena navideña y los decorados; después jugaron una ronda de la última edición de _Ultimate Mecha Strike_ en la cual la peliazul como toda una experta sale triunfante en casi todos los niveles.

Todos esos momentos de alegría y calidez con las personas que más agradan, hicieron que el rubio entrara a pensar profundamente al observar como el sol empezaba a esconderse en el firmamento parisino.

-Adrien…¿Te encuentras bien?-Fue Marinette que lo llamó, logrando que el modelo se despertara a la realidad.

-¡Ah!, Sí…estoy sólo pensando en algo…-Exclamó el chico con un tono nostálgico.

-Ya veo-Continuó luego de acomodarse en el sillón para estar a su lado-No quiero sonar incomoda pero… ¿En qué piensas?

El rubio sonrió, ya que se encontraba dispuesto a explicarle lo que realmente estaba sintiendo en ese instante.

-¿Sabes Marinette? A veces envidio mucho de que tengas una familia tan amorosa y querida en esos días. En cambio yo…desde que se fue Mamá y Papá se encarga de los negocios a tiempo completo, la navidad nunca ha sido la misma para mí. Sólo quisiera que volvieran esos días para llegar a ser feliz en un momento.

La peliazul estaba preocupada por cómo estaba afectado Adrien en cuanto a su familia, ella trató de abrazar para consolarlo pero fue su asombro cuando lo halló derramando lágrimas que se resistieron en salir durante ese momento.

-Siento mucho por eso Adrien-Susurraba Marinette al joven-Lamento bastante por lo que estás pasando.

-Muchas gracias Mari…-Respondió el rubio luego de desahogarse-Sabía que alguien entre los conocidos, llegaría a comprender de lo que estaba pasando.

-Así es, ¿Sabes por qué?...-Marinette no pudo continuar mientras terminaba de limpiar las lágrimas del modelo en sus mejillas cuando ambos sin querer enlazan sus orbes esmeraldas y azabache para encontrarse en sintonía mutua.

Adrien por su parte trataba de acortar la distancia que había entre sus rostros para probar los labios color cereza de Marinette. Su cara resultaba familiar que incluso se asemeja a la de cierta heroína de París del cual guarda un amor secreto y admiración por ella.

Por su parte la diseñadora se encontraba aún sorprendida como su crush intentaba besarla, en cambio ella se dejó llevar por el momento cuando de pronto sonó inmediatamente el celular de Adrien, haciendo separarlos de inmediato con un gran sonrojo en sus rostros.

-¿Bueno?-Contestó el chico.

 _-Adrien, soy yo. Quería comunicarte que llego a Paris en media hora. Finalmente conseguimos un avión en un día festivo como ese_ -Era Gabriel Agreste que le comunicaba indirectamente a su hijo que llegaría a pasar las fiestas esta noche.

-¡Qué bien! Te veré luego padre-Finalizó el chico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

-¿Es tu papá Adrien?-Preguntó Marinette.

-Así es. Llegará en menos de media hora-Exclamó alegre el rubio-Marinette…Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que hiciste para que ese día fuese especial. Me gustaría quedarme un rato más pero me tengo que retirar a mi casa…

La diseñadora se sentía un poco agradecida por parte de su amor secreto, pero no estaba del todo satisfecha como para cumplir una gran duda en su ser.

-Adrien…antes de que te vayas, ¿Me esperas un momento?

-Sí, ¿Para qué?-Preguntó un poco extrañado.

-Es una sorpresa-Exclamó la franco-china después de subir las escaleras rumbo a su habitación en la búsqueda de un eventual regalo para el rubio.

-Marinette, ¿Estás segura de eso le vas a regalar a Adrien?-Cuestionó Tikki a su portadora al observar detenidamente una bufanda negra con una mancha de gato color verde esmeralda hecha por ella misma.

-Desde luego Tikki, tenlo por seguro-Dijo confiada la peliazul para guardar la prenda en un bolso y bajar a la sala donde estaba Adrien caminando inquietamente mientras pensaba una que otra cosa.

La chica tomó valor y se acerca hacia él decidida en lo que hará en ese instante.

-Adrien…yo te entrego un regalo de navidad que fue hecho por mí desde hace semanas. Espero que sea de tu agrado.

Marinette le entregó el paquete a Adrien quien la abrió inmediatamente hasta encontrarse con la bufanda tejida por sus manos cuidadosas y cuyos colores prevalecientes eran los del traje de su alter ego: Chat Noir.

-Adrien... ¿Estás bien?...

No recibió respuesta ya que seguía viendo detenidamente aquella bufanda que se le hacía familiar a aquella recibida en su cumpleaños, pero algo llamó la atención en ambas prendas pues la firma de la diseñadora quedó plasmada al final de su presente por las que comparó inmediatamente con la que llevaba puesta por lo que por poco cae de cabeza tras ver los objetos en común.

Como pudo Agreste ser tan ciego para saber que fue la dulce y tímida Marinette quien realmente le obsequió esa bufanda azul en su cumpleaños. Pero además todas sus sospechas ya quedaron atrás luego de meses de intriga porque había descubierto indirectamente la identidad secreta de Ladybug era nada menos que la propia peliazul.

-Marinette…-Empezó a hablar Adrien-A veces pienso que he estado solo ese tiempo…pero finalmente he descubierto que era todo lo contrario.

La chica no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, pero poco a poco él se acercaba a su rostro y tomaba sus suaves manos.

-Yo…espero que me perdones por lo que haré…Mi Lady…

Un decidido Adrien robó un beso a Marinette que todavía se quedaba en shock no sólo por la forma en que se le declaraba, sino que finalmente había descubierto que el propio modelo era nada menos que Chat Noir, su compañero de luchas y el engreído gato que se resistía a quererlo.

Al paso de los segundos, la peliazul cerró sus ojos y reaccionó con la misma pasión aquel beso de su compañero. Ambos sentían aquel sentimiento mutuo que ocultaron ya sea como civiles o como héroes, pero a partir de ese momento todo iba a cambiar en sus respectivas vidas.

-Adrien…yo sabía que eras tú…-Empezó a decir la franco china tras recuperar el aire.

-¿T-tú? ¿Sospechabas que yo era Chat Noir?-Dijo aún extrañado Adrien.

-La verdad es que todo ese tiempo he estado sospechando de que fueras Chat, pero parece que todas mis teorías resultaron verdaderas-Aclaró Marinette al señalarle su rubio pelaje revuelto de sus tantos mimos que se asemejan a la del héroe de Paris.

-¡Vaya! Eres igual de lista como Ladybug…o más bien eres la verdadera Ladybug…-Exclamó el modelo con el tono característico de Chat para volver a probar los dulces labios de la chica.

-Además… tú… en verdad me gustas Adrien…-Habló la peliazul volviendo a su tímida actitud-Desde aquella vez que me ofreciste tu paraguas, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Sólo que durante ese tiempo no tuve el valor de expresar lo que en verdad siento por ti hasta hoy que te obsequio esa bufanda hecha con mis manos pensando en ti…

-Marinette, yo también empezaba a sospechar que tu serías Ladybug hasta que lo descubrí, pero también me siento feliz de que finalmente tú me amas por lo que soy en mi interior y no por mi fama. Así que…¿Aceptarías ser mi novia?

Marinette se quería morir de la emoción tras esa oferta por parte del chico de sus sueños de querer ser su pareja que respondió con un beso rápido pero favorecedor.

-¡Vaya!, Eso es el mejor regalo de todos…

El rubio besó de nuevo a su ahora novia con mucho más cariño y romance que la anterior vez, estaban contentos de que sus respectivos amores platónicos sean correspondidos, en el caso de Marinette con Adrien y Chat Noir con Ladybug.

Cuando de pronto fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, esta vez por sus respectivos kwamis.

-Ejem….¿Acaso olvidaste algo Romeo?-Empezó a hablar Plagg de forma sarcástica.

-Ummmm…Creo que nada-Dijo Adrien tras analizar como una máquina si había cualquier pendiente acumulado.

-¡Mi Camembert Adrien! ¡MI CAMEMBERT!-Le reclamaba el pequeño gato negro a su portador sobre el pedazo de queso que se comprometió a darle en la mañana, cuando de repente llega Tikki cargando una porción tamaño kwami como para saciar su hambre.

-¡Feliz Navidad Plagg! Como te gusta ese queso, yo me encargué de darte ese presente-Exclamó sonriente la pequeña catarina para entregarle el obsequio a su similar.

-¡Tikki!, No te olvides de eso…-Le dijo su portadora señalando el muérdago colgando en la entrada de la sala, haciendo que la pequeña le diese un beso en la mejilla del gato que por poco se atraganta con su queso.

Pero para la peliazul, no dejó de aprovechar ese momento como para volver por otra ronda de besos con su flamante pareja.

Para ambos chicos, esto ha sido el mejor regalo de todos.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Eso apenas inicia, próximamente haré dos fanfics temáticos de Digimon Adventure y Star vs The Forces of Evil (será mi primer ensayo de Starco para un gran proyecto que lo concretaré el año que viene)._

 _Además, les deseo a todos mis amigos, socios y lectores una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2017 esperando que los siguientes 365 días sean de mucho éxito y alegría para cada uno de ustedes._

 _Y…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _¡Aur voir! y ¡Felices fiestas!_


End file.
